


Your Name

by sharkeu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Chances, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, One Shot, Risks, a bit of angst, idk what else to tag as usual lmao, jenbum, mention (literally) of jinji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: “Do you know what they say about the chances of meeting people?” Jennie askedJaebum just looked at her, puzzled, as he reaches for his second cup of coffee.“They say that first meeting is a chance, second is coincidence and the third time’s fate.” Jennie says with a hint of tease in her voice that she bets Jaebum noticed because his lips formed a smile as he sips from his coffee so she asks, “Don’t you think that’s what’s going on with us?”“That’s bullshit.” Jaebum replied as he puts down his cup.“E-excuse me?” Jennie mumbles.Jaebum smiles slyly as he repeats. “That’s bullshit.”





	Your Name

_Seoul_

“Park Jinyoung?” Jennie asked as she walks near a guy standing in the university gate, as mentioned in the note her friend gave her.

“Kim Jisoo?” The guy asked as he turns around.

Of course, she’s not Kim Jisoo. She is a junior university student who was persuaded by her friend, that’s the Kim Jisoo, to fill in for her in this blind date. Jennie declined for over a thousand times. Final exams are coming and she just wanted to stay at home and review her notes. Despite her Korean roots, she was born and raised in New Zealand and is just staying in Seoul as a university exchange student and exchange students like her can’t afford bad grades. But she can’t say no to her only friend too, so she ends up with a compromise. Jennie’s going to that blind date, tell Jisoo’s date she can’t make it for some reasons she only knows then go back to the dorm to study. Jisoo hasn’t heard this plan yet but this is all that Jennie can do.

The guy smiled at Jennie, waiting for her response, his cocky smile is both threatening and making her heart flutter. For a second, Jennie thought of just going for this date. Fuck the finals.

“You’re Jisoo?” He asked again and Jennie quickly gets back to her plan.

Messing up with the finals is one thing but pretending to be someone else would be too much to handle. So, Jennie shakes her head and says, “No, sorry. I’m Jisoo’s friend and I just came here to say that she can’t make it today. I’m really sorry.” She said, bowing.

When Jennie lifts her head up, she found the guy grinning widely—and cutely—which makes her already racing heart beat even faster. But she quickly shakes the thoughts away because why the heck is he grinning?

“Excuse me?” Jennie couldn’t help but wrinkle her eyebrows as she mumbles.

“Sorry,” He says, shaking his head, failing to hide his smile. “It’s just so funny that I’m not Park Jinyoung either.”

“What?” Jennie asked, blushing, thinking that she approached the wrong person.

His smile turned wider. “I’m Im Jaebum. Jinyoung’s friend. Don’t tell your friend but that jerk was tryna stand up his date so I came instead.”

“Oh.” Jennie nods. “Okay. Thank you.” Then, she quickly turned around to go back home. This Jaebum guy is too distracting for her.

“Wait, hold on.” He calls as Jennie turns around. “You’re leaving already?”

“Yes.” Jennie replied. “You’re not Jinyoung and I’m not Jisoo; I think we’ve both settled that we’re not supposed to be on this date.” She hated how stiff she sounds but if she gets a little bit friendlier, Jennie’s afraid she’ll just end up inviting him to study.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jaebum calls when Jennie turned her back on him again. He smiled when she turned around even with the puzzled look on her face.

“Look, Jinyoung paid me for this. No, actually, I told him he should pay me for this.” He explains. “I know that sounds rude and, now, I actually feel bad for taking the money but I don’t want to return it to him anymore.”

Jennie is just looking at him half listening and half admiring his features because, damn, the longer she looks at him, the more she realizes how good he looks.

“So how about we spend the money together?” Jaebum asked. “Let’s get some coffee or something.”

Jennie’s eyes widened, not expecting to hear what he just said. “Excuse me?”

“Our friends are giving us so much trouble, we have to get back at them.” He said.

The logic was off because there’s no way Jennie can get back at Jisoo by spending Jinyoung’s money but she shrugged and smiled at Jaebum anyway. It seems like a good day to have some coffee and, well, she has already decided to fuck with the finals.

 

 

Jennie and Jaebum went to a coffee shop just around the university. It’s a newly opened coffee shop that neither of them have been to, which they realized, serves mediocre coffee but the place is nice.

Jaebum is surprisingly not that cool—at least not snobbish cool. Jennie thought he was a little bit cocky when he asked her for coffee, but turns out, he’s a little less snob than expected. Jennie initiated most of the conversation. As the afternoon grows and their coffees finish, they discovered a lot in each other. Jaebum is ahead by a year, he’s a senior business student. Their dorms are literally beside each other but it’s such a mystery to the both of them why they haven’t crossed paths in the past.

Jennie feels a bit bad judging him that he’s a snob at first because, as their conversation gets deeper, she realizes that Jaebum is far from the chic exterior. He is not much of a talker but he laughs with his mouth a bit too wide—which she finds cute. He is weirdly intimidating and at the same time, inviting.

“So, what are you doing for the break?” Jennie asked, playing with the straw of her drink. They have both finished their drinks but neither of them seems to want to leave.

Jaebum’s eyes glistened when he replied, “I got into this overseas program I applied for during this coming term.”

Jennie involuntarily beamed into a wide smile. “That’s great! How long are you going to be there?”

“About six months. One full year, tops.” He replied.

Jennie’s smile quickly faded but she didn’t want to look too disappointed and envious so she nods, sipping from her already finished drink and making gargling sound. “That’s even better.”

 

 

They both felt like it’s awkward to just go on separate ways from the coffee shop so they just silently agreed to walk back to the university. It was a Saturday and so the streets are busy, filled with locals and foreigners enjoying the beautiful day.

They walked silently at first before Jennie started asking random questions again; partly wanting to fill in the silence but mostly just wanting to talk to Jaebum more.

“Let’s go in.” Jennie excitedly said when they pass by a record store, immediately entering, not even waiting for Jaebum to agree. He seems cool about it though because he just followed her inside without a word.

Just like a kid in a candy store, Jennie got lost inside the record store in an instant. First she was at the local music section then she went to check some old records.

There are stations inside where it is allowed to listen to some of the CDs. Jennie walks to one station and put on the headphones without minding to check what and whose album is on. She didn’t recognize the song at first until she realized that it’s some Korean song from the earlier decades that she will never know.

“Was it too boring walking with me that you needed some music?” Jaebum asked, making Jennie jump, just as she puts the headphones back.

Jennie blushed, totally caught off guard with the accusation. “Sorry!” She immediately apologized, feeling bad but she looked up on Jaebum and found him with the same smile that he has before and Jennie felt like her heart is melting.

“Sorry, I just love going here.” She explained as they walk from the listening stations back to the records.

He looks around the records, mindlessly scanning and running his fingers through them when Jennie asked, “Do you like music?”

Jaebum’s eyes light up like a giddy little kid and Jennie swears her heart felt like falling off her chest.

“Yeah.” Jaebum replied, trying to play it cool but it didn’t help much.

Jennie covered her face to hide her laughter. “Who’s your favorite artist?”

Jaebum looks around, looking for something. He took quite a moment searching for something among the album.

“I’m more into independent music, actually.” The tone of his voice turned a bit disappointed. “And I don’t think they have those here.”

Jennie felt bad seeing how his excitement turned into disappointment in an instant. Jaebum seemed to noticed so he was quick to change the subject.

“How about you?” he asked with a wide smile.

Jennie beamed into a wide smile. For some reason, the question excites her. She excitedly walks past Jaebum, straight to that blue and black album that she has set her eyes on as soon as they enter the store. She pulled the record excitedly and turned to Jaebum, a huge smile is embarrassingly plastered on her face.

Jaebum walks to her, smiling too. “Ed Sheeran?”

Jennie nods.

He made a face and she felt a little embarrassed.

“What?”

“Ed Sheeran is cliche.” He replied.

Now Jennie is officially offended. “What? Ed Sheeran is classic.”

“Classic? He’s mainstream.” Jaebum added.

“Excuse me?” Jennie cannot help her voice getting a bit louder. “He is the stream.”

Jaebum scoffs, shaking his head, surrendering. “You’re really a fan, huh?”

Jennie nods. “So much. I promise myself I’ll go to his next tour.”

He nods, not really agreeing but just acknowledging her answer so Jennie says, “And you hate him that much?”

Jaebum made a face. “His songs are good. Just a bit lame for me.”

Jennie gasped and made a defeated expression making him giggle.

“Here,” Jennie said handing him the record which he reaches for innocently. “Listen to it at home. The full album and I dare you not to like it.”

He laughs in pure amusement of the dare. “I don’t have a turntable and I can definitely download this on iTunes.”

Jennie shrugged with a mocking smile before she turned and walked to the cashier to pay for the record. Jaebum, still in awe, simply shakes his head as he walks behind her.

 

 

Both of their steps naturally slowed down as they got nearer to the university. They don’t need words to say how much they are dreading to end this not-so-typical blind date. The distance between them grew smaller with every step, the sidewalk is wide but they’re barely a foot apart.

“When are you leaving?” Jennie asked, thinking out loud. It was only when she heard it from her own lips that she realized it sounded a bit personal but she didn’t want to take it back anyway.

Jaebum didn’t answer immediately, eyes fixed on the track they’re walking. Jennie didn’t repeat the question thinking he might not want to answer it after all so, she just let the silence eat the question.

“Tomorrow.” He finally says. There was a hint of sadness mixed with regret in his voice that perfectly sums up how Jennie feels. It’s weird. They just met and neither of them should feel bad about him leaving but Jennie is somehow sad he’s leaving too soon. Deep down, she wonders if he feels the same way too.

“Are you gonna miss me?” Jaebum teased, turning to her.

Jennie blushed, embarrassed and flustered so she ends up with a lie. “Why would I? We barely know each other.”

Jennie wanted it to come like some dark, sarcastic joke but she hated how twisted her humor is that it sounded like a defensive mumble.

“Shit, that hurts.” He said, grabbing his chest playfully. It was so sudden that Jennie can’t help but burst into a giggle.

The laughter dies down and they continued walking in silence. Jennie felt this weird sensation in her chest—like it’s sinking in disappointment, in regret, in pain. There’s this overwhelming melancholy she feels in her chest. Here they are having so much fun with each other but knowing that he’ll leave soon makes her feel empty inside. It’s such a shame that they have been in the same university, living in the same neighborhood, for about three years—they probably crossed paths without even knowing—and yet, they’re only meeting now when he’s about to leave; when they don’t even know if they can meet again.

“I will.” Jaebum suddenly mumbles, pulling Jennie away from her thoughts.

“Huh?” She mumbles as she turns to him. His eyes are back on his feet, his hands behind him, holding the record she bought for him.

“I will miss you.” He says in a soft, almost inaudible voice, but Jennie’s ears and heart can perfectly hear.

Jennie’s eyes widened and she didn’t know what to say; didn’t know how to react. Her mind tells her it’s just some pickup line or something, words to sweep her off her feet. Jennie has heard this a couple of times before—sometime from firsthand experience, sometimes from her friends’ stories—she knows what this is.

But her heart tells her—or so she hopes—that it meant otherwise; that it meant something. So she turned to Jaebum and her heart melts. He is looking ahead but she can see his eyes clear and sincere. It’s intoxicating when someone tells you he’s going to miss you even though you just met. But Jennie can’t help her heart from breaking as those sweet words of goodbye slowly sink in.

“We’re here.” Jaebum mumbles, stopping his tracks and looking at Jennie, giving her a warm and sincere smile.

Jennie turned ahead and saw the big university gates greeting them. She regretted walking slow when she could’ve walked slower. She regretted the time she was quiet when she could have said something so that she could’ve heard more of him and his voice.

Jennie takes a deep breath. “Yeah, we’re here.”

He did the same and nods.

“So, I guess, this is goodbye?” Jennie mumble, her own words make her feel uncomfortable.

Jaebum smiled, an all-knowing and amused smile. “I guess it is.”

They both stand there just awkwardly looking at each other. Groups of students pass by, some looking at them while some don’t even care to turn, and the wind softly blows by. Neither of them want to say anything. Neither of them wants this to end.

“Hey,” Jaebum says softly. “I didn’t even get your name.”

“Oh.” Jennie hesitated. She intended not tell him her name from the start thinking that this is nothing but some random hangout university students always have and Jennie doesn’t want that. Jaebum is dashingly beautiful and he’s fun but Jennie can’t afford that kind of distraction. She felt that giving her name will make this, whatever this is, official.

He looks at her, waiting for her answer.

“You know what,” Jennie started mumbling. “I’ll tell you my name when we meet again.”

“What?” He asked, puzzled.

Jennie takes a deep breath. What she meant is that she’s scared—scared of attachment when she knows he’s leaving and, maybe she’s taking things too far but, Jennie knows this won’t end in rainbows and butterflies. She’s fragile and scared. But she’s smart. She uses her head, a little bit too much sometimes so, she pivots. She takes a turn.

“Yeah. For now, call me,” Jennie looks around thinking of something when a leaf from the tree above her falls on her shoulder. “Call me Autumn!”

“Autumn?” Jaebum echoed.

Jennie nods. “As in the season, fall.” The confusion didn’t leave his face. “So that you’ll remember me when the leaves fall, like in autumn.”

Jennie silently hopes he picks up the bullshit and that he couldn’t hear the agony in her voice.

Eventually, he sighs heavily before looking at Jennie with that same amused, smile that sends her to cloud nine.

“Okay, Autumn.” He finally says. “Whatever you say.”

Jennie smiled and there was yet another moment of awkward silence, neither of them have any idea what to say but both of them don’t want to say goodbye either.

Jaebum takes a deep breath and walks closer to Jennie. Her heart beats fast in her chest as he did, scared of what he’s about to do. As if on cue, Jennie reached out her hand for handshake.

“See you.” Jennie said.

Jaebum chuckles, his eyes glistening and his smile beaming. “See you. Definitely.”

 

***

 

_National Stadium, Singapore. Four years later_

Jennie runs as fast as she can. Her legs are already hurting but she can’t stop now. She’s so close to him and she can’t waste any more time so she runs faster, taking bigger steps.

Four years. It has been four years and now the time has come. The time she’ll see him and hear his voice again. It’s here. Finally, it’s here.

Her heart beats faster, adrenaline rushing through her veins as she hears the speakers blasting _Galway Girl_ and she just knows she’s in the right place. After three years of unexpected hiatus, Ed Sheeran is back on tour. No new album, EPs, or single. He just announced he’s going on tour with the same album in a tweet and every Sheerio lost their minds.

And Jennie is one of them so, as soon as she heard the news, she went online to book tickets. But it was a bloodbath. He was touring in over twenty Asian countries and by the time Jennie successfully got in the site, after hours of just trying to load the page, the only stop which isn’t sold out yet is Singapore—because he’s having a two-day concert there. Without thinking twice, Jennie bought her ticket and her waiting began. She didn’t care about anything else. All she wants is to be there and sing along with him.

But now, on the day of the concert, she is running late. She was never the luckiest person—her flight to Singapore got delayed, she encountered problems in immigration, she almost lost her ticket—but she’s still lucky enough to get into the venue with about a minute or two to spare. So now, Jennie is running to get into the perfect spot. The concert is on open grounds, no seating arrangements and all, she’s just aiming for the best spot on the crowd. The sound of the speakers faded and lights switched on so everyone started screaming. Her heart is pounding hard in her chest and she screams along.

Jennie is sure she was about to cry when felt someone grab her arm.

“Hey,” She heard someone say.

Her heart almost stopped beating. This can’t be happening. She knows this voice. It’s the voice she only hears in her head when she’s replaying that one fine afternoon during her stay in Seoul for college.

Jennie slowly turned around. Her heart is still beating fast, but this time, it’s not about Ed Sheeran anymore. It’s because she knows it’s him. His grin wide and filled of amusement confirms and sends her back to cloud nine. It’s him.

“It’s you.” Jaebum says, as if reading her mind. “Autumn.”

Stunned is an understatement. It was like the world stopped moving. In the middle of a big excited crowd, Jennie hears nothing; sees nothing. Just Jaebum and his wide smile. Oh, she almost forgot how his smile made her feel and how much she wanted to see it again.

Four years. Four years have passed and there was a time Jennie almost believed it’s nothing but a dream. She never heard from him again after that day. She looked for him online. It’s the digital age, it barely took her a second to land into his Facebook, Twitter and Instagram accounts. But she never dared adding or following him, more so leaving a DM. So, despite her heart yearning for him for the longest time, Jennie did nothing.

It’s stupid, she’s pretty much aware of that. But doing one of those is making this all real and a part of her wanted it to stay the way it is—uncomplicated, mysterious, magical. So Jennie just spent the next weeks, months and years waiting; hoping for that magical, straight-out-of-a-fairytale moment, that they meet again.

Until she got tired, or perhaps, got older. She realized that fairytales aren’t real. She should’ve just added him on Facebook as soon as she got home that night. Who knows? Maybe they got into some long distance shit or whatever.

Not here in the middle of loud and excited Sheerios needing a slap to prove everything that’s going on is real.

But instead of a slap, what Jennie felt is Jaebum’s hand grabbing hers and pulling her. “Come on, it’s starting.”

Jaebum gently drags Jennie to one of the sides, swimming through the ground to get there, glancing at her once in a while to give her a warm smile. They stopped just a few feet from the stage. There are a couple of groups in front of them but their view of the stage is still good.

Jennie waited for this concert for years but with Jaebum beside her, she just finds it hard to focus. She sings along with the songs, trying so hard to calm herself. Once in a while, she’ll turn to Jaebum and see his eyes illuminated with the stage lights and maybe it’s the loud bass but she feels like her heart is about to fall off her chest.

Ed Sheeran is up on the stage, singing the most romantic songs to be ever written, and Jennie is here with Jaebum. The moment she’s been waiting for so long, the moment she never thought of coming true is finally happening. How can she let herself get distracted?

Jennie was staring a bit too long at Jaebum because he suddenly turns to her. He leaned in and, in a whisper, asked her if there’s anything wrong. Jennie moved a little bit back so he’ll see her reply, which comes in wide smile.

In that, Jennie let herself get lost in the moment.

Jennie and Jaebum inched closer and closer. Not only are their bodies close but their movements are synced too, swaying to the mellow music. Not like Jennie is expecting to have a chat in the middle of concert, but Jaebum stays the same—less words, more action. In the midst of the speakers blasting and the crowd screaming, Jaebum will turn to her once in a while with a wide grin and chuckles whenever he finds something funny or amusing.

By the time Ed is singing _How Would You Feel_ , everyone is quiet, with just a few ones humming along. Jennie and Jaebum are unconsciously moving even closer and, before they know it, their fingers are interlaced between them.

 

 

Ed has long left the stage but people are still around the venue, finding it somehow hard to believe that it’s all over.

Jennie and Jaebum have left their previous post and are now on the other side of the barricades, sitting on the stone pavement.

“That was great.” Jennie sighed as she moves back, leaning on her hand. Her voice hoarse from screaming for the entire night.

Jaebum turned to her. He looks at her, as if studying her, for a whole minute before she turns to him.

“What?”

He grinned like a little kid guilty of eating another piece of chocolate when he shouldn’t have.

“What?” Jennie repeated.

His grin turned wider and turned into a soft chuckle.

“Did you smoke something or what?” Jennie asked, which made him chuckle harder.

He shakes his head. “I have a confession to make.”

“What?” She asked, a little bit horrified. “You did smoke something.”

“No.” He said a little bit too cutely that made her smile. “I still don’t like Ed Sheeran.”

Jennie’s smile turned upside down, totally disappointed. _What the hell are you doing here then? You know someone is more deserving of your ticket_ —was what she wanted to say but too dumbfounded to say a word.

“But I did like _Divide_.” He admitted.

Jennie’s frown turned into some expression she can’t explain—relief, disbelief, and confusion combined—then she just ends up laughing because this is crazy.

“I brought it with me in Canada, I bought a turntable as soon as I can.” Jaebum continued. “I listened to it all break until it’s time for me to get to the program. So I downloaded it on Apple music and listened to it everyday.”

He turned to Jennie. “Then, I listen to it every time I miss you.”

Jennie tried so hard not to be obvious that she’s too flustered so she shakes her head and said, “You haven’t changed. You’re still on with your fuckboy moves.”

Jaebum’s face turned pale and his ears red. “Me? A fuckboy? I’m not! When did I make fuckboy moves on you?”

Jennie turned to him, giving him a really look. “You asked me to get coffee with you.”

“Everyone can invite someone for coffee.” he said, obviously annoyed but still cute. “There wasn’t even a pickup line in the invitation.”

“Our friends are giving us so much trouble, we have to get back at them.” Jennie reminded him, trying—and failing—to imitate him. “Tell me that’s not some lame pickup line.”

Jaebum bursts into laughter. “That wasn’t! You thought I was trying to hit on you the minute I met you?”

Jennie turned away, embarrassed, but ended up laughing along with him.

“Is that why you didn’t tell me your name?” Oops. Checkmate.

Jennie thought about the best clap back but couldn’t come up with anything so she shrugged in panic. “Whatever. You still asked me out on first day we met—that’s some clear fuckboy move.”

He turned ahead then looks up to the dark sky. “I would have waited for a day or two…if only I wasn’t leaving the next day.”

Silence came—dead silence. It was all fun and games until Jennie brought that up. Not that his departure was something wrong but it was a sure deal breaker and now, it killed the mood. Jennie killed the mood—did she really have to bring that up?

Jaebum sighed. He straightens his back then turns to Jennie. With a wide toothy smile that creates a storm in her stomach, he says, “Let’s grab some coffee?”

 

 

Jennie agreed a little bit too eager that they forgot it’s the wee times in the morning and the chances of finding twenty-four-hour open coffee shop is not easy. They have already left the stadium when they realized this and neither of them want to go back there so they just went to the nearest 7-11 store and bought vendo machine coffees. At this point, coffee is not really the most important thing.

“Wait, so if you still don’t like Ed Sheeran, why did you bother watching him? In a different country, in that matter.” Jennie asked.

Jennie and Jaebum are sitting on the chairs facing the store’s glass wall. The streets ahead of are dark, everyone else seems to be in slumber; the bright convenience store is like a bright star on the night sky.

Jaebum takes a sip of his coffee before putting it back on the table in front, then he answers. “I told you I liked _Divide_ and I’m around the area so I figured why not go?”

“You’re around the area?” Jennie echoed. “Are you living here in Singapore?”

Jaebum shakes his head. “But the business is extending here so I got to stay here for a couple of months.”

“ _Oh._ ” Jennie made a teasing sound while giving him a look. “You’re a business man now! Wow.”

Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know. I just do what I have to do.”

Jennie noticed the disappointment in his voice. “You don’t seem to like it?”

“Well,” he trails off, as if thinking if he should continue or not. “I would love to do something else.”

“What is it that you want?” Jennie asks.

He looked at her, again with the dilemma but eventually continues anyway. “I just want to be happy.”

Jennie felt like it’s a shallow answer at first. But she saw the regret in his eyes, that something is holding him back. So even though she doesn’t want to sound too intruding, she says, “Then, go do whatever that will make you happy.”

“It’s not that easy.” He replied with a scoff.

“Of course, it won’t.” She agreed. “No one said it’s going to be easy. In fact, it’s going to be hard, really hard. But in the end, it’s gonna be all worth it.”

Jaebum stared at Jennie, to her eyes straight into her soul. It’s like his eyes are saying something his lips can’t express.

Jennie was about to say something, anything to lighten the mood when he suddenly grins.

“How about you?” he asked.

“Me? What about me?” Jennie replied, sounding panicky.

Jaebum smiled wider. “Are you working now?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jennie replied. “Back home.”

“You’re happy?” he asked.

The question surprised Jennie, caught her off guard a little bit. Now she knows how her question made him feel.

“Yeah,” Jennie answered even when in fact, she’s probably a little confused too. “For now, yeah I think.”

There was silence after. Jennie kept replaying the words she said in her head, wondering if they sound too personal and hoping she didn’t offend Jaebum in any way. Jennie felt bad. She doesn’t want this moment to turn into some quiet memory so she quietly thinks of something else to talk about. But Jennie is too distracted by the fact that she’s here. Jaebum is here. After years of waiting for a moment she has no assurance of happening, the universe just throws her at it.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

Jaebum almost spilled his drink because he got so startled by the question and Jennie’s high-pitched voice.

“Sorry.” Jennie mouths.

Jaebum shakes his head, laughing. “Sure.”

Jennie then stood up, she takes her coffee and her bag then walks to the door with Jaebum a step behind her.

Jennie has no idea where to go but she just felt that it’s too stuffy and, honestly, it’s just too much for her when Jaebum stares into her eyes when he’s talking or even when he’s just listening.

Mid-autumn in Singapore is not that cold but the dawn wind brushing in Jennie’s skin is making her a bit chilly. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, trying to make herself warm. Now, she hates herself for wearing a thin shirt instead of a pullover as she previously planned. She was rubbing her hands on her arms when she felt Jaebum put his leather jacket over her shoulders.

Jennie turns to him with surprised eyes in reflex. He looked a little bit surprised with her reaction at first but it quickly dissolves into a smile.

“You’re cold.” He said.

And Jennie really is so she said, “Thanks.”

Unlike a few minutes ago inside the store, Jennie is liking this silence more. With the bright stars above, the wind chilling and their hands lightly brushing with each other with every step—everything about this moment is making Jennie appreciate the silence.

This is a beautiful. Strange but definitely beautiful. Jennie can’t help but think what if her flight didn’t get delayed? What if she didn’t encounter problems in the immigration? What if she didn’t waste too much time looking for her ticket? What if she’s not lucky enough to get just in time for the concert? Would she be lucky enough bump into Jaebum in this fateful night?

“Would you mind sharing what’s on your mind?” Jaebum asks, suddenly pulling Jennie out from her thoughts.

“Huh?” Jennie mumbles as she turns to him.

He giggles seeing her reaction. “You seem so distracted. What are you thinking?”

 _Us and about all of this_ is what Jennie wanted to say but she felt like it’ll ruin the moment; take the magic away so she just smiled.

“Nothing.” She said.

Jaebum pouts. Something he has never done before which surprised Jennie but at the same time was so cute that she can’t help but burst into a giggle.

“What?” he asked, his eyebrows furrow.

“You’re pouting.” she replied, turning to him. “It’s cute.”

His lips immediately turned straight, his stare cold before he ends up laughing too.

They continued walking intoxicated with soft giggles, eventually fading and are left with silence and warm smiles.

“I was thinking about how beautiful this night is.” Jennie admitted.

Jaebum didn’t say a word. Instead, he takes Jennie’s hand. Slow and unsure at first, as if asking for permission which she gave with no hesitation. Then, with a little bit more excitement, he continued taking her hand; their fingers interlacing in an instant.

“Yeah, this is beautiful.” Jennie mumbles.

Jennie got so distracted that she didn’t notice Jaebum stopped his tracks and she only realized he did when she took another step forward but he stops her by pulling her by her hand.

“What?” Jennie asked turning to him, taking small steps back to him.

His reply comes with him taking Jennie’s other hand. He is just staring down their hands as she waits for him to answer.

“You see,” Jennie mumbles. “This right here is _the_ fuckboy move.”

She laughs nervously, realizing she said that a bit too quickly, trusting her wit too much again and she’s afraid he’ll get offended.

But, luckily, Jaebum takes no offense. He grins and looks up to her with a warm smile.

They lock gazes and both their laughter fades until all that’s left are their smiles and eyes clear and sparkling with hope and sincerity.

Jaebum takes a step closer while Jennie stays in her place, closing the gap between them. Jennie’s heart is beating so fast in her chest that she could feel even her ear ringing. There are a thousand butterflies flying around in her stomach. She’s so giddy it’s making her a bit embarrassed.

Just when Jennie thought this night is going to be even more beautiful, her phone suddenly alarms on her pocket, surprising them both. Now she hates herself for choosing the fire alarm as her alarm tone. In her defense, she really needed some loud alarms in the morning.

Jennie detached herself from Jaebum while repeatedly apologizing before taking her phone from her pocket to turn off the stupid alarm. It’s starting to confuse her now because even despite the different time zones, her alarm is not supposed to be on right now until she saw the note in the alarm: _flight in two hours_.

“Shit.” Jennie cursed taking another step away from Jaebum, completely detaching her body.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, in panic, as he takes a step closer. “What happened?”

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.” Jennie apologized. Fuck this. Why did she have to book a flight back so soon?

“It’s okay.” Jaebum assured. “But is everything okay? What happened?”

All that Jennie can do is groan. “My flight… I’m… I need to get back home.”

“What?” Jaebum asked, this time, there is surprise and agony in his voice. “Why so soon?”

“I know.” Jennie groaned.

“Can you move it? Just a couple of hours?” It sounded like he is pleading and Jennie’s heart breaks.

“No.” Jennie shakes her head. “I need to go back home for work. I… I am so sorry.”

Jennie turns away, acting like she’s looking for a cab or something but in reality, she just doesn’t want to see the disappointment in Jaebum’s eyes. How can this beautiful night turn into a fucked up night? If she only booked a later flight.

“Hey, hey,” Jaebum softly calls as he reaches for her.

But she kept turning away. There it is again. The fear of ending this—whatever this. Just when Jennie thought she’s finally having the second chapter of that sweet story they had four years back, now she’s back at ending it. And once again, it’s ending with what seems to be a heartbreak.

“I am sorry.” Jennie said, her voice weak and sad. “I’m really sorry.”

She turned to him one last time with sadness and sincerity in her eyes.

“You don’t know how happy I am tonight.” Jennie said and as if on cue, a cab pulled over in front of her. She turned to the cab and was about to get it but she turned back to Jaebum who is stunned and looking helpless.

“Thank you.” Jennie said just before she gets inside the cab and shut the door loud so Jaebum won’t hear when she starts crying.

Jennie’s heart sinks. She shouldn’t have run away like this. But what can she do? She’s dumb and is a big coward.

 

***

 

_Heathrow Airport, London. Five years later_

“What do you mean overbooked? How can that happen?” Jennie argued on the check-in counter. The airport personnel just told her she can’t board the plane because, apparently, the ticket she bought is invalid due to some bullshit glitch on the online ticketing resulting to the airline selling more tickets than a plane can accommodate. Now, the airline is telling her to board a different plane, on a different flight.

“Apologies, Ma’am.” Jennie has lost count of how many times the personnel has apologized but it’s actually surprising she’s still calm and collected even if Jennie has already raised her voice. “Please let me book you in another flight. We’ll give you first-class seats and in-flight meals for the inconvenience we caused.”

It was a pretty fair deal—first-class seats and in-flight meal? Honestly, Jennie will feel bad taking it since she just got the ticket on a promo fare. She was thinking of giving in if not for the fact that she has to board a plane now and get back home in time for her best friend’s wedding. But she sighs. What else can she do?

“When’s the earliest flight you can get me?” Jennie asked, her voice softening.

The airline personnel smiled. “Thank you. Just hold on for a second. We’ll find you the earliest flight.” She smiled again before sitting back down on her desk and looks into her computer.

“Mr. Im?”

Jennie’s heart skipped a beat when she overheard the lady from the next counter speak. She swears to the heavens that she knows that name and she prays to those heavens that it’s the Im she knows.

“Mr. Im Jaebum?”

That’s when Jennie wasn’t able to help herself and turned to her side. She can’t tell if she’s transported to another dimension or what but in that moment, she can only see him. In the pool of people in this busy airport, Jennie can only see him.

“Yes. That’s me.” Jaebum replied.

Jennie finds it a little bit weird hearing his voice after what seems to be five years. It sounded the same yet it sounded different. It sounds so foreign yet it somehow feels so familiar.

This is impossible. How can this be possible? Five years. It has been five years since that fateful night in Singapore. A lot of things happened. Jennie got older, she hopes wiser too, but five years is a really long time. Jennie fell in love, got her heart broken a couple more times, got busy at work, left work, she changed—heck, she doesn’t even listen to Ed Sheeran that much anymore—but amidst everything that has changed, Im Jaebum still makes her heart flutter.

“Excuse me, Ma’am?”

Jennie doesn’t know how long she’s been staring at him. It was only when the personnel assisting her tapped her hand that she remembered where she is and what is happening right now.

“Sorry?” Jennie mumbles, turning to her and getting her focus back. “What were you saying?”

The lady straightens her back giving Jennie a look with a mixture of puzzle and worry. She takes a deep breath, “As I was saying, I have found you a different flight. We’re looking into a first-class seat as I mentioned, unfortunately, the plane is boarding in six hours.”

“Six hours?” Jennie echoed, her voice back to a loud pitch. She suddenly remembers her best friend’s wedding and with the delay in the flight plus the actual length of the travel, there’s no way she can make it to the wedding ceremony. She’s lucky if you even make it to the reception but that is very unlikely.

“No! I can’t board that late, I have some important matters waiting for me.” Jennie argued, her voice is a little bit too loud that people are looking at her now. Yup, including Jaebum.

Jennie felt him looking at her and she just wish the ground to eat her up at this moment.

For the first time, Jennie saw a sad expression on the lady assisting her and she suddenly feel bad about raising her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie mumbles.

The lady takes a deep breath. “Apologies, Ma’am. I’ll look into it again.”

Jennie tried to smile at her but it’s too late, she’s already buried herself back in her computer.

“Autumn?”

All the hair in Jennie’s body stood up when she heard him call. It’s Jaebum. He remembers her.

Jennie slowly turns to him with an embarrassed look in her face. “Hey.”

“It’s you!” Jaebum exclaimed. His smile, after all these years, still makes Jennie weak in the knees.

“Yeah,” Jennie replied with an awkward laugh.

“Your flight was overbooked?” he asked.

She nods. “You too?”

“I’m afraid so, yes.” He was about to walk to Jennie when the lady assisting him called him.

“Sir, I am so sorry but the earliest flight I can get you is boarding in four hours. Would you like me to get that for you?” the lady politely asked.

Jaebum glanced at his watch. He looked like he thought about it for a while before turning back to the lady.

“Sure.” He says with a warm smile. “Please do.”

“Whoa. And you’re taking it that easy?” Jennie asked while Jaebum is signing some papers.

Then he turned to Jennie, shrugged then walks to her.

Just in time, the personnel assisting Jennie turned back to her.

“Hi, Ma’am,” she started. “I’m pleased to tell you that I found you a much earlier flight. Boarding in three hours. It’s a flight to India but layover will get you home. Again, apologies for the inconvenience but I hope this one works for you.”

Three hours plus the actual flight length, Jennie still won’t make it to the ceremony but if everything goes as scheduled, she will at least get to the wedding reception and do that speech she’s dreading to do but her best friend is insisting.

Jennie sighed and was about to surrender, take the flight, when Jaebum butt in.

“And you are not taking this too well.” He mumbles.

Jennie turned to him and gave him a look of disbelief to which he replied with a shrug.

She then turned back to the lady. “That will be great. Thank you so much, I’ll take it.”

The lady beamed into a wide smile and hands Jennie the papers she needs to sign. Once everything is settled, she turned back to Jaebum who was waiting for her.

They stared at each other for quite a while, smile forming in their faces as they both let it sink in that they are here again in the most unexpected time, at the most unexpected place, in one fateful night.

The old lady behind Jennie cleared her throat and that’s when Jennie and Jaebum realized they got too distracted and forgot that they’re still in the line in the check-in counter.

They turned to the old lady who is obviously annoyed.

“Sorry.” Jennie said but the lady remained unfazed.

“Sorry,” Jaebum apologized with a polite bow and a wide smile making the lady smile a bit before she turns away to hide her reaction.

Jaebum then turned to Jennie. “Coffee?”

 

 

Jennie and Jaebum went to a Starbucks inside the airport. It was undeniably awkward during the first minutes. They are sitting inside, looking over the busy airport through the glass walls. How do they do this? Five years after the last time they saw each other and Jennie basically ran away from him. It’s surprising that Jaebum still remembers her or even bothered approaching her after what she did.

“So, how are you?” Jaebum asks, pulling Jennie away from her thoughts, as he puts down his coffee on the table between them.

“Huh? Uh, I’m fine. Great.” Jennie replied.

“Still workaholic?” He asked.

“What?” She asked back.

Jaebum chuckled. Oh, Jennie almost forgot how much she missed that voice.

“That night.” He continued. “You left because you said you had work.”

“Oh.” was the only answer Jennie can think of. She suddenly feels bad—worse than what she already feels.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie finally got the courage to speak. She looks down at her hands, holding her coffee. “I’m so sorry. I was… what I did was so shitty I’m so sorry. If it’s any consolation, I regretted leaving as soon as got in the cab and I regret it until now. Sorry.”

“Yeah, that sucks.” Jaebum said and Jennie immediately looked up at him because damn, he sounded angry and that’s something she never witnessed before, at least not in the last two times they’ve met. When Jennie turned to him, Jaebum is looking at the glass window, watching the busy airport below, his expression cold and unreadable.

Jennie’s stomach churned and her heart sank because she knows she fucked up. Not that she wasn’t aware of how awful running away was but seeing him really angry right now is a punch straight to her face.

Jaebum slowly turned. He looks at Jennie, watches her—his expression is still unreadable but she feels hideous. His eyes are piercing as if judging her. Yeah, Jennie messed up but does she deserve this?

Jennie was about to say some defensive apology but Jaebum suddenly bursts into laughter.

Jennie turned to him, eyes wide in surprise and puzzle. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“You… you look… this is so funny I’m sorry.” He struggles to complete a comprehensive sentence between his laughter.

Jennie blushed, too flustered that it’s embarrassing. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry you’re just… you’re too cute.” Jaebum said.

Jennie immediately got even more flustered and her face got more flushed.

Jaebum’s laughter fades. “And don’t worry, it’s okay. Yeah, it did suck at first. I think I was pretty pissed for a day or two. But well, it all happened already.”

She just stared t him, weighing in if it is indeed okay or he’s just saying it to make her feel better.

He turned to her. “Come on, it’s really fine and hey, look, we’re back here again.”

Eventually, Jennie smiles.

“I just thought you were so eager to get an earlier flight because of work.” He added.

“Oh.” Jennie replied. “No. I have a wedding.”

Jaebum seemed startled and waited for Jennie to continue but she was so engrossed with her coffee.

Jennie puts down her coffee and gave him a look as if to ask what is up until she realized how her previous answer sounded and she turned flushed again.

“My best friend’s wedding!” Jennie clarified, sounding too defensive making Jaebum laugh in relief and amusement. “I’m the maid of honor and now, I don’t think I can make it to the ceremony.”

Jaebum nods, his lips pursed, trying hard to suppress a smile, which fails. “Good.”

Jennie shakes her head. “How about you? How’s the business going?”

“Well, great, I think? I don’t know I quit long time ago.” He replied.

“You did?” She can’t deny the sparkle in her eyes hearing about it.

Jaebum nods, smiling in pride.

“What are you up to now?” Jennie asked.

“Just going ‘round.” He replied and she waited for an explanation so he continued. “Traveling.”

“Oh my, that’s great!” She exclaimed. “Where are you going this time?”

“Prague.” He replied.

“Whoa. That sounds so great.” She mumbles with a little bit of envy. “I hope you’re having fun.”

He nods again. “It’s fun. It’s nice meeting new people.”

Jennie smiled. _Meeting new people_ —it rings in her head. She can’t help but wonder, so is she just one of the people he meets in between trips now?

But, as if reading her mind, Jaebum says, “But it’s even better bumping into you.”

Jennie smiled too wide it’s embarrassing but she doesn’t care anymore.

 

 

More than two hours and three cups of coffee later, they found themselves lost in a random yet beautiful conversation. As usual, Jennie did most of the talking and Jaebum is just listening, sharing his fair share of stories once in a while, but mostly, it’s really just Jennie. She didn’t care anyway. She realized that it’s his charm. His silence and his sincerity while he listens intently which is evident in his clear eyes.

It’s crazy how, after all the years that has passed and even after trying to run away from it twice, here she is again in front of the most mysterious smile she has ever seen in her life. She used to think that fate and destiny are shit. Jennie and she alone is the only one responsible for how her life turns. One thing happens because she lets it; because she made a decision—that’s how she always thought it is. Practical. Real.

But deep inside, Jennie has always believed in magic; in chances; in the universe working its wonders so everything will fall into place beautifully. She has always believed that despite the harsh reality the world offers, everyone deserves a fairytale moment in their life—even just once. For Jennie, she believed that hers was meeting Jaebum—the first time and the second—and both of those she blew away. So, who is she to deserve another chance?

Yet, here she is. In universe’s third chance, if she must. Is she going to let this go again?

“There you go again.” Jaebum says, pulling Jennie away from her thoughts.

“What?” Jennie asked.

“Your mind is floating elsewhere. Is it too boring talking to me?” He asked.

“No!” She denied. “I was just thinking of something.”

Jaebum grinned. “You’re so easily flustered. Cute.”

Jennie turned away, embarrassed.

“What is it on your mind?” he asked.

 _Deja vu_. Jennie thought to herself. She remembers how she found herself thinking about the same thing in that night in Singapore and how much she regretted not telling him what she really felt that night.

“Do you know what they say about the chances of meeting people?” Jennie asked

Jaebum just looked at her, puzzled, as he reaches for his second cup of coffee.

“They say that first meeting is a chance, second is coincidence and the third time’s fate.” Jennie says with a hint of tease in her voice that she bets Jaebum noticed because his lips formed a smile as he sips from his coffee so she asks, “Don’t you think that’s what’s going on with us?”

“That’s bullshit.” Jaebum replied as he puts down his cup.

Jennie’s forming smile turned upside down and all the blood in her body rushed to her head. What does he mean? Did she drop the _us_ bomb too soon? All of these connection that she’s feeling, it’s just her? It’s nothing but bullshit?

“E-excuse me?” Jennie mumbles.

Jaebum smiles slyly as he repeats. “That’s bullshit.”

That’s when Jennie turned completely pale and stunned. She just doesn’t know what to say or feel anymore.

Then Jaebum started laughing, almost hysterically.

“What’s so funny?” Jennie asked, annoyed.

He went laughing on his own for about twenty more seconds while she just wanted the ground to eat her up before he composes himself and takes a deep breath.

He looks at her. “I have a confession.”

Anxiety rushed all over Jennie’s body. “What is it?”

“The second time we met,” he started. “It’s not so coincidental as you think.”

“What do you mean?” Jennie asked.

“Us meeting there wasn’t coincidental. I went there because I know you’ll be there.” He admitted.

“What?” Jennie’s eyes are wide in surprise. “How?”

“Well, you said you’re coming to his next Asian tour. So I just took a chance. Or two. No, three actually.” He explained.

“What? I don’t understand. How did you know I’ll be in the Singapore show?”

“I didn’t. Heck, how would I even know?” he said. “But when I heard that Ed Sheeran is coming on tour, I booked tickets. Without knowing which show you’ll go to, fuck, I don’t even know if you’ll go. But that’s the only way I can see you again. I went to three stops—four if you count Singapore’s two-night concert.”

“What?” Jennie have lost track of how many times she’s asked _what_ but it’s the only reaction she can make right now.

“I’m so sorry. This sounds so creepy right now but believe me or not, I have the best intentions.” He said. “When I bumped into you in Singapore, I’m just… you won’t imagine how ecstatic I was but I had to control myself so I won’t scare you off. Maybe that’s why I didn’t tell you the truth. I’m afraid I’ll lose you again.”

“But hey, I still did.”

Jennie’s heart sank hearing about this. This is just all too much for her to handle—to even believe in the first place. It is not making sense, none of these do. Did he just say he went through all that trouble just to see her? Even without any assurance at all? Is this even real?

_Calling all passengers on Cathay Pacific flight GT747 to India. The plane is now boarding, please proceed to gate nine._

Jennie and Jaebum just stared at each other as a lady speaks through the airport speakers.

“That’s me.” Jennie’s voice is almost inaudible, as if she didn’t want to say that in the first place.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jaebum suddenly asked. “You’re running away again? For the third time?”

“Third time?” Jennie echoed as she lets go of her bag, turning back to him. “Technically, this is the second time. You were the one who left on the first time.” It was a lump in her throat admitting about running away the last time they saw each other but she has to make her point.

Jaebum shakes his head. “I could’ve move my flight if you only told me your name. I was planning on getting your number and all before you went on your whole if-we-meet-again shit.”

Jennie didn’t know that. How was she supposed to know that he can do that—that he can do that for her? They barely know each other then, for crying out loud.

“You were willing to do that?” Jennie asked, dumbfounded.

A faint smile flashed across his face. “Yes. I would’ve even stayed with you in the airport in Singapore if you didn’t run away.”

“I’d do anything to be with you.” He added.

It’s like an arrow shooting straight to Jennie’s heart. She’s regretting and yet, she feels hopeful. It’s heartbreaking yet beautiful. It’s bittersweet. It’s too late.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Jennie can say. She feels apologetic. To him, to herself, to the both of them, to the whole situation. This is just too unfair. How can something so beautiful be so cruel?

_Calling all passengers on Cathay Pacific flight GT747 to India. The plane is now boarding, please proceed to gate nine._

The announcement roars in the speakers again. Making Jennie jump and breaking her heart.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie repeated. “I have to go.”

She stood from the chair and turn to her bags but Jaebum immediately stops her, grabbing Jennie by her arm.

“No.” he protested. “Stay with me.”

Jennie turned to him, eyes wide in shock and puzzle. “What? No. You know I can’t do that. Maybe in the past circumstances, we—I could have. But now…” she trails off. It’s hard to let the truth out of her chest. “We’ve lost our chance and this time, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Jennie tried to get her arm off of him but Jaebum held it tighter, quickly softening his grip when she turned back to him.

“Don’t board that plane.” Jaebum said, Jennie swears to the heavens it sounds like a plead and she hates herself even more.

“Let’s go somewhere else.” He said.

“What? What are you talking about? My best friend needs me.”

“Screw that. You won’t make it in the ceremony anyway.” He said. It sounded selfish, to be honest. But it’s the kind of selfishness that is just so endearing.

Jennie just stared at him, weighing the options. It’s tempting. It really is. She has waited for this moment for a really long time and she had enough of letting go of the chances. But what about her responsibilities back home?

Jaebum moved closer and takes her other hand.

“This—everything about this is beautiful. It’s like the universe is throwing us to each other. If we let go of this now, maybe six or seven years later, we’ll meet again because the universe it that powerful. But it’s bullshit too, so, what if by that time, things will be different? What if by the time, it won’t work anymore and we spend the rest of our lives regretting and hurting just because we let go of this moment?”

Jaebum blushed, his whole face red from talking too much and too fast. It was the first time she heard him talk that much in one sentence and it’s endearing, and honestly, convincing.

“I don’t know where I’m getting all these bullshit but,” He tried to hide it with a chuckle, it’s something he didn’t expect hearing from himself either but he continued anyway. “You wouldn’t want to let down the universe, right?”

Jennie stared at him, letting herself get lost in the sincerity of his eyes and the panic in his voice. He’s right. Jennie once dreamt of making this thing between the two of them to stay magical and every time, it gets more and more beautiful but she’s the one who keeps on failing. Who keeps on getting scared and who keeps on running away. What is she even so scared of? Magic? Risks? Falling in love for real?

“But,” Jennie hates how she’s starting to sound again but her brain just won’t let her live. “The ticket… you know how much I fought for it and I don’t know if they can let me change it again.”

Jaebum’s face calmed down. He knows the hardest part is over—convincing Jennie. Now that it’s settled, everything else will work.

“Then, take it. But forget about getting off at the layover. Let’s go to India.” He said, his eyes burning with passion. “I’m sure there’s going to be another seat, a chance passenger or if not, I’ll get the earliest flight to India and meet you there at the airport—we’ll do everything to make it work this time.”

Jennie can’t help but show a wide smile even though she already feels like tearing up. It’s too beautiful for her to handle right now.

“You’re crazy.” Jennie said.

“I have always been.” Jaebum said with a grin. “For you.”

_Calling all passengers on Cathay Pacific flight GT747 to India. The plane is now boarding, please proceed to gate nine._

The announcement roared once again, and this time, Jaebum is the one dragging Jennie to the check in counters.

When they got there, a different personnel is on the counter.

“Hi, Ma’am and Sir,” The lady greeted, sensing the urgency. “How may I help you?”

“Hi,” Jaebum greeted back. “My name is Im Jaebum. I am a VIP passenger and I would like to get to the earliest flight to India. If possible, I’d like to be on the plane boarding now.”

Jabeum spoke too urgent and excited as he hands the lady his passport and credit card. The lady just nods after seeing his documents. Being a VIP passenger is really an edge, Jennie thought to herself then Jaebum squeezed her hand the excitement flush back to her whole body.

They have about twenty more minutes before the plane leaves. This is almost impossible but it’s thrilling. At this moment, nothing else matters. Jennie doesn’t care about her flight anymore, not even her best friend’s wedding—she just has to call her and if she tells her she’s doing this for her heart, she will definitely understand.

The lady looks up after what seems like forever. She hands Jaebum’s documents back and gave him a wide smile.

“I suggest you run to the gates now, Sir. Your plane is leaving in fifteen minutes.” She said with a warm smile.

If Jaebum could only jump and scream in that moment, Jennie is certain he would have but he can’t so he just squeezed her hand and turns to her with a wide child-like grin.

Jennie was lost in his smile for a while before she realized she has her own matters to settle too.

Jennie turned to the lady. “Oh, yeah. Uh, I am a passenger of the same flight and I’m supposed to get off at the layover but, there has been changes in my plans, I’m getting off at India instead. Is that possible?”

The lady smiled. “Of course, Ma’am. We can do that. Can I have your name?”

Jennie turned to Jaebum, a giddy smile plastered on her face. She squeezed his hand tighter and interlaced their fingers. She never thought this day will arrive. She let it go twice and she thought she had enough. Honestly, she doesn’t feel like she deserves another chance.

But here she is. Hand in hand with Jaebum, their lives are about to change. This is the biggest risk she will ever take in her life. She’s terrified but she knows that the scariest decisions in life are always bound to be best.

She looks at Jaebum, their eyes locked in a gaze. It’s long overdue, but finally, she tells him her name.

“Jennie. I’m Jennie Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> so uh... that's it...
> 
> I honestly think this sounds a bit cliche or is it just me???? but anyway, I personally like this story so I hope it made sense and that you had fun reading it too! 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this hehe
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
